Burdens of the Past
by SPeCCoLT
Summary: Our summoner finds himself sitting alone in the Institutes cafeteria, when suddenly a mysterious woman comes up to him and asks for a seat. Will our summoner help her to come to peace with herself, or will she be left broken like her blade. ((Riven X OC. Creds to Kuroid from Deviantart for the awesome cover. So sorry for the wait guys but im totally stuck...


**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I know you've heard this before but this is indeed my first fan fiction (and English is not my native language either but I really tried to do my best on this one) sentences surrounded by "blablabla" is when they talk and **_**"blablabla"**_** is for when my main character Michael is thinking for himself. (Just wrote that to make sure there will be no misunderstandings) Anyway, enough talking let´s get down to business shall we? c:**

**Chapter 1: A Broken Soul**

I looked down at my cup of coffee; the black liquid was my only salvation these early mornings, making me wake up from my coma-like sleep.

I let out a tired sigh and looked up at the other occupants of the table, in the Institutes cafeteria.

I noticed that Katarina was merely poking at her two croissants lying on her flat dish, she looked rather bored.

I turned my gaze to the left seeing Draven chatting idly with his brother Darius about how easy yesterday's match was while chewing on his bacon stripes.

Darius himself had a murderous look in his eyes, completely ignoring his annoying brother and taking large gulps from his own cup of coffee. Apparently he was not a morning man, I thought for myself.

Last but not least we had Talon sitting with us, silently eating his toast and taking small sips from his glass of juice sometimes, acting like the lone wolf he always have been, pretending we weren´t even there.

I took another sip from my cup of coffee, and then laid my head down on the table sighing from exhaustion.

I was preparing to close my eyes and take a small nap, while my fellow noxians finished their breakfast, when I suddenly heard a certain redhead utter my name.

"Hey Michael you seem a little down today". Katarina said giving off her normal cocky smirk.

I frowned at the Sinister Blade, only muttering back my answer to her.

"Katarina do you want something or are you just trying to mess with me…?"

She just shook her head while grinning at me, before returning to simply stare at her now cold croissants.

I groaned a little before sitting back up and resting my chin on one of my palms. Talon which was sitting next to me suddenly stood up from his chair and left us, no one really cared because we were used to him leaving without an explanation.

Draven having eaten all of his bacon let out a loud burp, and grinned wickedly when everyone at the table and even the Demacians which was sitting a bit away from the Noxians, gave Draven a disgusted look.

"Its goooood to be DRAAAVEN" he said leaning back in his chair grinning like a maniac.

I could hear Darius muttering, what did I do to deserve such an idiotic brother, or something like that, before sweeping the rest of his coffee and swiftly standing up and leaving the table.

Draven seeing that his brother was leaving also stood up and started to rush after Darius, calling him by his nickname…

"Hey! Big bro wait for me!"

I let out a small chuckle at Darius face, when Draven having catched up, put his arm around his brother's shoulder and continued talking about himself in third person.

I looked back to Katarina's chair still chuckling a little, but found it empty.

I frowned at this, but suddenly someone wrapped their arms around my neck. Slightly surprised I turned around only to look into Katarina's emerald eyes.

Taken aback from how close she was, I blushed a little but I didn't break eye contact.

"Remember you can summon me whenever you want, wherever you want Michael." She said with a low seductive, sultry voice.

I shivered at the feel of her hot breath against my ear before answering back.

"I'll keep that in mind Miss Couteau." I said in a slightly nervous but flirty tone.

She only giggled before releasing her grip around my neck and left the cafeteria.

"_Well I guess she has curves and good looks and all, but I don't really fell anything special towards her." _I thought for myself.

Letting out a small sigh, I drank up the rest of my coffee and was about to leave when I saw someone come up to me with a plate full of food in her hands.

"E-excuse me Sir, but can I sit here? She said to me in a nervous tone.

I looked up at the person, not recognizing the voice at all.

Standing in front of me was a woman with white, medium short, spiky hair, tan skin and a rather torn armor and her chest was wrapped in bandages.

"_W-who is she?"_ I thought for myself, stunned at the very appealing woman who stood in front of me.

I looked at her face, totally losing myself in her amber colored eyes; reality seemed to slow down, when I looked at this mysterious woman, who by some reason made my heart leap and my whole body shiver with delight at the sight of her.

This mysterious woman suddenly spoke up again, interrupting my thoughts; a slight blush was forming on her cheeks.

"U-Um excuse me Sir is something wrong? I can go and sit somewhere else if I'm disturbing you.

I blushed furiously when I waked up from the trance and understood that I had been staring at her for god knows how long. I looked down into my empty coffee trying to hide my blush from her.

I then answered her, wanting to break the awkward silence that had formed around us…

"S-sure, take a seat" I finally said with a slightly nervous tone, patting the now empty chair besides me.

She seemed to be a little surprised at my offer and, slowly put her tray down on the table and with two swift motions, pulled out the chair and sat down.

I sneaked a peak at her as she made herself comfortable in her chair. I quickly looked away though, afraid to get caught by her.

"So…" she said, after a few seconds had passed between us in awkward silence.

"Huh?" I said feeling a little anxious in the presence of her.

I could see that she gathered courage to say something.

"Um…W-what's your name?"

Trying to seem a little more approachable, and to rip down the barrier of awkwardness that hung in the air, I flashed a smile her way and answered her with a firm and gentle voice.

"My name is Michael Blackleaf, a Noxian summoner. May I ask you, your name Miss…?"

I could see that my more friendly approach had worked splendid, because the stiffness in her face and voice had disappeared, and was replaced with a soft smile and a strong, yet warm tone in her voice as she answered me back…

"Sooo… a fellow Noxian huh? Well my name is Riven, It´s nice to meet you Michael.

"It´s nice to meet you to Riven." I said, my smile widening.

She smiled back at me, and then proceeded to pick up her fork and knife, starting to slice her omelet into smaller bits.

I didn´t want this conversation to end just yet so I started asking her some more, curious of why she was at the Institute.

"I haven´t seen you at the Institute before, are you new here?"

She looked up from her omelet, having already taken a large bit of it; she was struggling to swallow it so she could answer me.

Gulping it down, she then answered my question…

"Yes I´m new here at the Institute, I got here for uhm… maybe three hours ago I was told that I could go and get some food before the Judgment, or whatever the Head Summoners called it."

"Then I hope your Judgment will be successful." I said, leaning back in my chair a bit.

"Thank you Michael." She said, beaming at me with a heartily smile.

My stomach was full of fluttering butterflies now; I was surprised at myself for having fallen in love with this woman so suddenly.

"Can I ask you a question about this Judgment thing Michael?"

Feeling happiness creeping into my voice I confidently answered her.

"Sure Riven, what do you want to know about the Judgment?"

I saw worriedness form on her face, which suppressed her beautiful smile; she nervously asked me her question.

"W-what is the Judgment? They never told me what it was; only that it would show them why I truly wanted to join the league…

I was starting to feel a little worried to when I remembered what the Judgment was.

"_It shows an aspiring champion one of their most nightmarish memories and only takes the vision away if the champion honestly answers to the Head Summoners why they want to join the League…"_

"Uhm well…" I started, feeling unsure if it was such a wise thing to reveal what the Judgment was for an aspiring champion.

"Well?" She said, with a questioning look on her face.

I decided to tell her about it, not wanting her to come unprepared for such a horrible thing, especially not this woman who made me feel so delightful in her presence.

"It is a test for each new champion; they force your most horrible memory from your mind and let you see it repeatedly, until you honestly say why you want to join the League… It's a security measure so that new champions can´t hide secret plots from the summoners."

"_I hope I did the right thing…"_ I let out a troubled sigh and looked up at her now saddened and depressed face. My heart nearly broke into two at the sight.

"I-I think I need to go she said suddenly standing up, while silently uttering a simple good bye to me, before quickly rushing out of the cafeteria tears beginning to form in her eyes.

I helplessly looked at her retreating figure, not being able to tell her it´s going to be okay, that she shouldn´t worry about it, not even being able to show her how much I cared about her.

**Well that was my first chapter and there will hopefully be even more coming out in a near future. All you have to do is waste 5 minutes maximum, to write me a review about what you think I should fix, or what you think I´m already doing good at (I like good reviews). And I hope you guys have an wonderful summer vacation:3**

**PS. I will answer every question and listen to all critics about this story, just try to not be to mean against me:c DS.**


End file.
